


Hammers & spanners

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Jackson have been having a go at each other all week. All that anger is going to have to come out at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hammers & spanners

Jackson had been working on Declan’s house for a week now, but this thing he had going on with Aaron wasn’t getting any easier. He should’ve known better than to take any work offers in Emmerdale, but jobs were getting scarce everywhere and he needed the money. He’d hoped Declan’s place to be a little more on the outskirts of the village, but it was just his luck that the house was right next to the garage where Aaron worked.

At first he’d thought about refusing the job to avoid seeing Aaron every day, but then Declan had told him Adam had recommended him, and he’d become so angry. He’d taken that anger out on Aaron, accusing him of orchestrating the situation, and told him he’d take the job, just to spite him. Thinking back on that moment he had to admit that Aaron probably hadn’t had anything to do with it, given his reaction to the accusation and later in The Woolpack, his argument with Adam.

He’d hoped to repel Aaron by telling him he was seeing someone, but the fact was that that was a lie. He’d seen the jealousy and hurt in Aaron’s eyes at Bar West when he’d kissed his mate Kris on the cheek after the game of pool. Aaron didn’t know any better of course, but that was pretty common practice at the bar. He seemed to believe the lie though and had already twice this past week asked how his ‘boyfriend’ was, in a very condescending tone. Jackson knew he should just ignore him, but he couldn’t help getting drawn into these arguments with Aaron. The past few days he’d even shown up extra early to avoid seeing Aaron when he arrived at the garage. Luckily most of the work was indoors for the moment, and he brought his own lunch so he wouldn’t have to go to the café or the pub to eat.

But this morning he’d overslept, after another night filled with restless dreams that eluded him after waking but kept his first waking thought on the once shy lad uncomfortably sipping beer at a gay bar. And oversleeping meant no time to pack lunch and arriving at work just as Aaron was walking down the street.

He grabbed his gear from the van, hoping to make a quick retreat inside. Unfortunately the lock broke off just as he lifted his toolbox and spilled all his tools on the driveway. Jackson rested his head against the side of his van and gave a deep sigh. Maybe he should have just stayed in bed this morning.

“Need a hand with that?” The sarcasm dripping from Aaron’s question made it clear he had no intention what-so-ever to actually lend a hand. “Where’s your boyfriend when you need him, huh?”

Jackson didn’t even spare him a look as he got to his knees and started picking up his tools and randomly throwing them in his toolbox.

“Leave it, Aaron, I’m not in the mood today.”

“Hah! Like you’d get any from me.”

Jackson finally looked up at Aaron with a raised eyebrow and a definitely-not-amused glare. Aaron was poised as alpha-male as he could - wide stance, arms crossed over his chest, and a derisive, mocking look on his face. Jackson went back to picking up his things, ignoring the tingles he felt in the nape of his neck, and retreated inside. 

Thankfully, once he’d shaken off the annoyance at his whole morning going wrong, his work went well and he made good progress tearing down a wall. Before he even realised how much time had passed, Declan showed up at the house with Natasha and suggested Jackson go out for a long lunch break so they could ‘discuss decoration ideas’. Jackson groaned loudly in the confines of his own mind. He might not have caught them at it - yet - but he’d seen the evidence of their secret affair in the dust. How anyone could even consider having sex in a place as filthy as a construction site was beyond him.

Jackson hoped he was late enough for Aaron to have already finished his lunch break and stepped into the Woolie. Unobtrusively trying to glance around the pub, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realised Aaron wasn’t there. He nodded hi to a few of the villagers he’d seen around before and sat down at a table in the corner behind the door. He was soon tucking in his food and his thoughts were no longer on the bad start to his day, but on the work that was still to be done.

Looking up when he heard laughter at the door, he thought maybe he’d rejoiced too soon, when Aaron, Ryan and Cain entered the pub. They didn’t seem to notice him as they headed straight for the bar and ordered a round of lagers.

“Alright Aaron, you sure you can manage the garage on your own for a few hours? Or I could go get those parts in Manchester on my own, and leave Ryan to keep an eye on you. Wouldn’t want Adam to have to break down my door again because you decide to off yourself over Mr October next door.”

“I’m sure Mr October himself wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on our lad here, the way those two keep staring at each other.” Ryan decided to contribute.

“Ha ha. As if, the minger.”

Jackson could hardly believe his ears; Aaron’s own uncle was mocking him for his suicide attempt? Aaron seemed to just shrug it off though, as if he was used to Cain making fun of him. And who was this Mr October? Surely they didn’t mean him? Where’d that come from?

“I can handle the garage for a while. I’ve got that Honda to finish before tomorrow anyway. And shut it about Jackson, I’m sure his boyfriend needs looking after or something, the mood he was in this morning. Probably didn’t get any last night.”

Jackson couldn’t take it anymore. Who was Aaron to discuss his private life with other people, even if he didn’t know what he was talking about. He got up from his chair and marched over to the trio. 

“Excuse me?! Who’d you think you are anyway?” Jackson realised he’d better walk away before he got into an argument again and didn’t leave the stunned Aaron time to form a response. “Never mind, you’re not worth my time, and you’d probably end up giving me a black eye anyway.” Jackson turned around and exited the pub quickly, hearing a heated discussion break out behind him. Thankfully he’d already finished most of his lunch and paid up front. Seething, he made his way back to the house, hoping Declan and Natasha had left because he needed to take his anger out on something, very soon.

Luckily, Declan’s car was gone and Jackson attacked the wall with a little more force than was necessary. He had hoped the effort would drain out the overwhelming emotions Aaron seemed to instill on him whenever he was near, but today really wasn’t his lucky day.  
His mind kept swirling over the past few months and how Aaron had taken over his life. From the shy and obviously uncomfortable lad in Bar West that had immediately caught Jackson’s attention, to the cagey and in denial boy he’d bumped into outside the bar and in the village when he went for a drink with Dan. From surprised when Jackson stood on his doorstep to unbelieving that there could be other people who went through the same struggles as him. Eager to follow through on the physical attraction that was heavy in the air between them, then reverting back into himself when they were interrupted, stuck between trying to run away and trying to appear normal. Seemingly more at ease and actually enjoying himself the few times they went out, drinking, playing pool and getting to know each other, but then all of that undone because of a small touch. 

Jackson was loath to admit it, but it had been partly his own fault. He’d seen how uncomfortable Aaron was at him showing up at the pub. He’d just been so worried. They’d had such a great time, and that kiss, as chaste as it had been, had let loose the butterflies. Aaron had seemed fine when he’d left, if a bit dazed and confused. But the next day, there were no answers to his calls and texts. Jackson had been relieved when he walked into the pub and had seen for himself that Aaron was okay, if eager to get him to leave, even after a pint. When Ryan had asked if he could join, Jackson had decided to stay. Not only had he wanted to spend more time with Aaron, he’d hoped the lad would realise they could be perceived as ‘just friends’ to other people.  
He should have just stayed away from the young man the first time he realised how violent he was, when he’d found out the bruises on Paddy’s face had been Aaron’s doing. Anyone who was that inclined to violence when things didn’t go their way, was someone he didn’t want in his life. Even if he could now understand where it’d come from, having heard Aaron’s tearful testimony in court. Even if Aaron kept evoking so many different but powerful emotions in him.

Jackson was brutally pulled out of his reveries by a loud, obnoxious beat.

_Oh my gosh_  
 _Baby let me_  
 _I did it again so I’m gonna let the beat drop_  
 _Oh my gosh_

He groaned. That song had been in the charts for weeks now, and was played constantly on every radio station. Jackson peered out of a very dirty window and found the source of the noise... the garage. He should have known; this was just the kind of music a little thug like Aaron would like. Jackson rushed down the stairs and out the door, intent on doing the whole village a favour by destroying whatever machine was making such a racket.

Storming up the driveway towards the garage, Aaron’s body came into view. Obviously not hearing anything above the loud music, he was working on something at one of the workbenches, his back towards the half-open doorway, his hips gyrating to the music.

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_  
 _Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_  
 _Girl you know I’m loving your, loving your style_  
 _Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like_  
 _Ooh, ooh, she got it all_  
 _Sexy from her head to the toes_  
 _And I want it all, it all, it all_

Jackson’s hurried steps faltered for a moment, his eyes transfixed by the way Aaron’s body was moving. Oh god, he had to get him on a dance floor some time, he would be so sexy... Wait what? No! No hanging around with violent, immature boys! He easily located the radio and resisted the urge to smash it with the hammer he just realised he was clenching in his fist. When he did turn it off, Aaron whirled around.

“What the hell did you do that for? I was listening to that!”

“I noticed. And practising your moves for the next unsuspecting guy thinking he might take an interest in an inexperienced young lad.”

“What’s your problem today anyway? Why can’t you leave me alone? Does your boyfriend know you’re chasing after me all day?”

“Oh come off it. It’s not like you’re Vinnie Jones or something!”

Jackson advanced on Aaron, keeping a tighter grip on his hammer with every step, trying to channel all the anger he felt into the wooden handle. Aaron took a few steps closer, still holding the spanner he’d been using in his hand. He raised it in Jackson’s direction in an effort to help make his point.

“Yeah well, you still can’t keep your eyes off of me. What? You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Jackson batted Aaron’s hand away, the spanner making a loud bang as it hit the wall.

“You’re so full of it!”

Aaron crowded Jackson against a workbench, and by the time he spoke, was only inches away from Jackson’s face.

“Oh yeah? How would you like to be full of me?”

Jackson opened his mouth to answer back, but Aaron lurched forward and latched his mouth onto Jackson’s, biting off any retort by forcing his tongue inside. Stunned but regaining his senses after a moment, Jackson dropped his hammer on the floor and grabbed Aaron’s head with both hands, trying to reestablish dominance. Their tongues duelling, both of them trying to gain and keep the upper hand, they started duelling with their bodies too. Aaron had him cornered but Jackson had a few years of construction work in his muscles, and had little trouble overpowering a young mechanic. He pushed Aaron into another workbench and kept him trapped there by forcing his entire body against the other man’s. He pulled out of the kiss and sneered. “Oh yeah? I think I’m gonna be the one doing the filling here today, you obnoxious little prat!”

Aaron’s nostrils flared, and for a moment genuine fear flashed through his eyes. It was however quickly replaced by lust, though he wasn’t going to give in easily. “Ha! I’d like to see you try!”

Jackson held Aaron in place with the weight of his body and let one hand drift lower until it reached Aaron’s groin. He palmed the beginning erection through the fabric of Aaron’s trousers. “What’s this then? You enjoy being manhandled, huh? You try to be in control all the time, but really you’re just looking for someone to control you, aren’t you?”

Jackson’s mind was clouded by the lingering anger and the lust Aaron had awoken in him. Aaron threw his head back as Jackson took a firmer hold of his cock and groaned loudly. “See, you’re getting off on this.”

Jackson latched his mouth onto Aaron’s neck and started to suck on the pulse point, long enough to be sure it was going to leave a mark. Aaron’s hands that had been holding onto the bench were now holding Jackson close, one hand on the back of his neck, the other around his waist. 

Jackson pushed his own erection against Aaron’s hip, still rubbing the hardness in his hand. Aaron closed his eyes as his breathing was speeding up and rocked his hips in time with Jackson’s movements.

“Oh no, you don’t! You’re not getting off that easy. You’ve been giving me hell all week, and now you’re gonna pay, you bastard!” Jackson pulled back just enough to remove the delicious pressure from Aaron’s cock and undid the cords on his tracksuit bottoms. Pushing the trousers and boxers down, he quickly spun Aaron around and bent him over the hood of the blue car right behind them. Aaron just had time to put his hands out before him and tried to raise himself up. 

“What are you doing?” There was a slight note of panic in his voice.

Jackson reached around him and grabbed hold of Aaron’s still rock-hard cock. _Good, still interested then, if a little freaked out. He hadn’t been off with his assessment, Aaron could do with a little dominating._

“I’m going to punish you. Because you’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys get punished. But if you’re good, and do as you’re told, you’ll get rewarded. And I promise you, you’ll enjoy getting rewarded.” Jackson harshly whispered into Aaron’s ear. He kept up the stroking, always making sure Aaron was still into it, and quickly unzipped his own jeans. He slipped his dick in between Aaron’s ass cheeks and moved back and forth. Aaron moaned and began moving his hips in time with Jackson’s rhythm. Jackson held his hand up to Aaron’s face and ordered, “Suck!”. Aaron took the fingers in his mouth and sucked and licked, never stopping the movements of his hips. Jackson felt himself getting close already -God, he hadn’t had sex in ages- and removed his hand from Aaron’s dick to hold his hips still. 

“Hold on, we’re gonna do this the right way. Spread your legs a bit.” Aaron was breathing heavily and and let his head hang down, but didn’t move his feet. Jackson pulled back his hand and let it smack on Aaron’s bum with a loud crack. Aaron’s head whirled around in shock, but before he could get indignant Jackson let out a growl. “I. Said. Spread.”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed, but he obeyed, spreading his legs as far as the trousers and boxers around his thighs would allow. Jackson softly stroked the reddening hand print. “Good boy.”

Jackson let the fingers Aaron had been sucking on explore the crack between Aaron’s cheeks and quickly located the tight ring of muscle he was looking for. Aaron’s eyes flashed again in a moment of panic. “Relax. I’m gonna make you feel really good. Just relax and enjoy.”

One wet hand slowly circling and teasing Aaron’s hole, the other grabbed hold of his dick again and pumped it back into full hardness. Aaron was soon unconsciously pushing back against his fingers. Jackson put a little more force behind his movements and slowly started pushing one finger inside. Suddenly breaching the hole, his fingers slipped in deeper. Aaron inhaled sharply and tried to pull his hips forward, only to be stopped by the metal of the car. He clenched his inner muscles around Jackson’s fingertip. 

“Relax Aaron. I promise, once you relax it’s going to feel good.”

Aaron took a few deep breaths and with Jackson keeping up the pumping of his dick, he slowly relaxed.

“That’s it.” Jackson kept moving his finger in and out, massaging the tight muscles and figured after a while he could add another. Aaron tensed up again when he felt the new intrusion but breathed through the burn and soon Jackson was pumping easily in and out of him. Aaron began moaning again, and was pushing alternately in both of Jackson’s hands. Jackson removed his hand from Aaron’s dick. “Whoa there, not so fast. I’m not done with you just yet.”

Holding onto Aaron’s hip, he added a third finger. The groan he received this time was tinged with uncomfortableness, but Aaron made no move to pull away.

“Oh! You are a little slut, aren’t you?”

Aaron didn’t seem to hear the insult over his own groans and moans, and soon enough Jackson decided Aaron was as prepared as he was going to get and removed his fingers completely. The hand on Aaron’s hip stopped the backward movement but Jackson reassured him. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be right back.” He spotted an open jar of grease nearby and dipped his hand in it. “This stuff better not be toxic.” He murmured and spread it over his cock and around Aaron’s open hole. Jackson fingered Aaron a little to make sure he hadn’t closed up again and to spread the lubricant around. Aaron’s torso was now laying down on the hood of the car and he was clearly enjoying the attention. 

“Look at you, all spread out before me, like a little whore. You want it bad, don’t you?”

Jackson pulled his fingers out again and positioned the tip of his dick against the hole. Slowly pushing in the head he felt Aaron clench around him at the blunt invasion. Once the head was completely inside, Jackson held still for a moment, taking deep, calming breaths.

“God, virgin ass is so tight.”

Aaron turned his head around to glare at him.

“Well, come on then, you big poof! I thought you were gonna fuck me. Are you having a tea party back there or what?”

Jackson narrowed his eyes; Aaron seemed to have snapped out of his lust-induced stupor.

“Yeah? Who’s the poof here, huh? You’re the one taking it up the ass!”

Smacking his delicious ass again, Jackson grabbed Aaron’s hips with both his hands and pushed in all the way in one fast move. Aaron threw his head back and screamed out. Jackson held still and let them both get used to the feelings of tightness and heat and burning pain. When he felt Aaron unclench around him he began slowly moving in and out a little, helping relax the tense muscles. 

Aaron was still sucking in deep breaths, letting his head hang forward and soon he began moving his hips slowly. His voice a bit hoarse from the scream, he nevertheless felt the need to have himself heard. 

“Is that all you’ve got? I thought you were some sort of big, strong builder. What are you afraid of, that you’ll hurt my feelings?”

Jackson’s anger came back in full force. “You little shit. Next time I’m gagging you!”

Giving Aaron what he was asking for, Jackson held on to him and slammed his hips forward. Aaron screamed out again but kept the insults coming.

“Come on you fairy. When are you starting, I haven’t got all day.”

Jackson was now rapidly moving in and out of Aaron, pushing in as deep as he could. Leaning forward over Aaron’s back, Jackson whispered harshly into his ear.

“You know what? This fairy is going to show you a magic trick.”

Pulling almost all the way out, Jackson repositioned a bit and slowly moved back in, looking for that little spot inside that would... “GAH!” Found it! The small movements and rhythmic rubbing against his prostate, had Aaron moaning continuously. The sounds travelled up and down Jackson’s spine and fuelled his overwhelming lust. Feeling his orgasm approaching fast, he reached around Aaron and grabbed his cock again.

“Come on, you irritating miserable prat. Come for me. I want you to come like the little slut you are, moaning and writhing, with a big, fat cock up your ass, just the way you want it.”

Aaron shuddered beneath him and came all over Jackson’s hand and the blue paint of the car. Aaron’s muscles clenching around him pushed Jackson over the edge and he came with one final deep thrust.

Jackson collapsed on top of a boneless Aaron and they stayed there for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath, feeling completely blissed out. The hand that was still wrapped around Aaron’s dick was starting to feel numb though, and Jackson raised himself up. He leant over Aaron, who wasn’t showing any sign of moving, and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. “Hey, you okay there?”

Aaron turned his head, and asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “So, you’re going to gag me next time? You and what army?”


	2. Work & jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That jar of grease has been taunting Ryan all day.

Ryan was staring at the jar of car grease on the work bench. There were four finger impressions in the grease. Ryan couldn’t keep his eyes off the jar, because he knew whose fingers made those impressions and how they got there yesterday....

* * *

He and Cain had barely left Emmerdale when Ryan realised he’d forgotten both his wallet and his phone. Cain had dropped him off at the edge of the village and decided to drive to Manchester on his own; Ryan could just help out Aaron at the garage.

Walking up the street Ryan saw Jackson storm from Declan’s house with a hammer in his hand and make his way to the garage. He could guess why, Aaron was blasting his annoying music at ear-shattering volume again, taking advantage of being ‘in charge’. Ryan sighed, maybe they’d bash each other’s heads in and be done with all this nonsense. Who were they kidding anyway? Anyone could see they were mooning over each other, with the not-very-stealthy looks and the passion-filled arguments. He wished he had someone to feel that passionate about.

The music had stopped and a minute later a loud bang rang out. Sighing again, Ryan figured he’d best go separate them before they actually did bash each other’s head in. With his luck Cain would make him clean up the blood and gore.

When he spotted them however, their faces were only inches away from each other. Aaron was saying something and before Jackson had time to reply, Aaron had grabbed him and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Ryan’s eyebrows shot up. Not all that unexpected, but still. Aaron had Jackson cornered but was soon pushed up against the work bench himself. The blue Honda was blocking most of Ryan’s view, so he moved quietly further up the driveway. He wasn’t spying on them or anything, just making sure things didn’t get out of hand.

Positioning himself behind a van, hoping he wasn’t visible to them, Ryan figured he’d just wait until they got over whatever they were fighting about now and then join Aaron later and get some work done.

Jackson had Aaron trapped and was talking to him. Aaron had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Jackson started sucking on Aaron’s neck and that’s when Ryan realised where Jackson’s right hand was and why it was moving rhythmically. He gulped. He really shouldn’t be watching this; it was obvious they weren’t going to kill each other now. Not when they were busy doing... other stuff. No, he wasn’t going to stay here and watch that. Ryan snuck around the garage and hid behind the back wall, peering in through the window.

Jackson was undoing Aaron’s tracksuit bottoms and pushed them down along with his boxers. Ryan swallowed. Wow, Aaron really didn’t mind the manhandling, did he? Not if that impressive erection was any indication. Suddenly Jackson turned Aaron around and bent him over the hood of the blue Honda. Ryan felt his eyes bulge and a tingle ran through his body. He watched on transfixed as Jackson began jerking off Aaron and undoing his own zip, inserting his dick between Aaron’s buttocks. Ryan swallowed and moved his hand down to his own unexplainable erection. He wasn’t even gay, why was he so turned on by watching this? Oh god, maybe he was some sick kind of gay-voyeur pervert?

By now Aaron was sucking on Jackson’s fingers and fucking himself into Jackson’s hand. Ryan unzipped his jeans and freed his own rock-hard cock. He slowly started to stroke himself but held still when Jackson pulled back. He spoke to Aaron, who didn’t react or move and suddenly Jackson smacked Aaron’s ass. The crack echoed loudly between the walls of the garage. Ryan winced. He could almost feel the sting of the blow himself. Aaron threw an angry look over his shoulder and spread his legs. Jackson caressed the large red spot he’d left behind while his other hand disappeared between Aaron’s ass cheeks. Ryan could imagine what that hand was doing when panic flashed through Aaron’s eyes. Jackson’s words seemed to calm him down though and between the going-ons at his back and the jerking-off in the front Aaron seemed to be enjoying himself. Ryan still couldn’t believe he was getting off on his mate being finger fucked by another guy in their own workplace, but by now he was so turned on he really didn’t care, as long as they didn’t stop.

Jackson pulled back and dipped his hand in a nearby open grease jar. He spread the slippery stuff over his dick and fingered Aaron with it. Ryan swallowed. He was going to... They were really going to... He didn’t think he could get any harder but the sight of Jackson lining up and slowly pushing into Aaron almost pushed him over the edge. He quickly grabbed the base of his cock to prevent his orgasm and took a few deep, calming breaths. He rested his forehead against the wall for a minute and managed to relax a bit, until he heard a shout and looked up to find Jackson’s pelvis flush against Aaron’s backside, Aaron’s head thrown back. After a minute of holding still except for taking deep breaths, they started moving again. At first he was moving carefully but soon Jackson was pounding in and out of Aaron. Even though Ryan couldn’t hear what they were saying it was obvious Aaron was talking back at Jackson, who whispered something in Aaron’s ear and then pulled out almost completely. Jackson changed his stance and moved back in slowly, almost as if he was looking for something. Suddenly Aaron cried out again, this time in pleasure and started rocking in time with Jackson’s thrusts.

Ryan was stroking himself fervently now, encouraged by the scene unfolding before him. He saw Aaron begin to shudder and realised they were both about to come. Giving himself a few more firm strokes, Ryan felt the tightening in his balls and shot his load against the garage wall.

Hazily realising he was visible through the window if either one glanced his way, he turned around and rested his back against the wall. Tucking himself back in after a few moments he snuck another glance through the window and decided to make a quick retreat before the blissed out boys regained their senses. He’d give them another 15 minutes to gather themselves and clean up before announcing his arrival very loudly.

* * *

A day later Ryan wished he’d given them another 5 minutes, so they’d had time to close the grease jar.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try this at home. Always use a condom and certainly never use car grease as lubricant!


End file.
